


Green Eyed Monster

by Mikii



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Host/Demon Swap, and the kids are the demons, the demons are now human hosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikii/pseuds/Mikii
Summary: "It wasn’t like she was going to ever make a move on him or anything! She was just… admiring him from afar was all."





	Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for an 'Ava’s Art Jam' event on Tumblr where the theme of the month was host/demon swap where the hosts are demons and the demons are now hosts. A

Pen scratching against paper, a pair of green eyes watch as the shape of a heart is drawn out, a soft expression painted upon their face. As the girl moves to write out a name she glances aside, gaze landing on a boy a few seats away jotting down notes from the class board.

Biting her lower lip, her eyes wander over his form, taking in the sight of his tussled dark hair and olive skin. When he pauses in his note-taking, turning his head in her direction as if sensing her gaze upon him, their eyes meet.

Heart practically leaping into her throat, she snaps her head down, eyes focusing on her paper which is now covered in hearts surrounding the name of one ‘Pedri Nanezgani.’ When a few moments pass and she gathers the courage to peek another look, his attention is once again forward.

Deflating at that, she slumps in her seat, placing an elbow on the table to cup her chin in the palm of her hand. Pouting, the girl takes to playing with a lock of dark hair.

In the end, she doesn’t take down one note for that entire class.

 

.

 

.

 

When the bell rings and everyone leaves class it’s only then that Gil speaks, the horned spectral following her form through the hallways as he gives her a reproachful look.

“You didn’t listen to one word the teacher said.”

Her frown deepens, but other than that, she gives no other response.

“You’ll never graduate if you keep like this, Nevy.” He goes on. “You can’t rely on me to give you the answers during exams, that’s cheating. Don't you remember our goal for you to become a follower-“

“I **_really_** don't have time for another argument about this with you right now! Go away!" She snaps, glowering at him. Almost immediately however she regrets her words, eyes widening in alarm. However, she refuses to apologise even as he gives her a look of surprise which quickly melts into worry. Instead, turning her head – and ignoring the looks people in the hallway are now giving her – she walks away.

Gil stares after her with a anxious gaze before sighing and following after her, blue form floating after her.

_“There she goes, talking to herself again.”_

_“She’s crazy.”_

_“Yeah, but she’s also really hot. And friends with Wrathia, so…”_

Nevy tunes out the whispers that are flaunted around her, head held high as she enters the dining room whilst ignoring the blue figure in her peripheral vision. Gaze wandering around the cafeteria, she breaks into a wide smile as she spots her friend Wrathia, hurrying over and taking a seat opposite her.

“Hey.” She greets, voice chirper as she drops her bag at her feet.

Currently in the middle of an argument with another student at their table, the redhead pauses to give her a quick glance. “Yeah, hey.” With that moment of acknowledgment she then returns her attention back once more to the young man who looks as if he wished he could melt into a puddle – understandable, considering Wrathia could make even the most bravest of guys run away with their tails between their legs.

Time passes by and a few minutes later, Pedri drops into the seat beside Wrathia. The girl in question turns her body to face him, giving him a narrowed stare and jabbing a finger against his chest. “You’re late.” 

To anybody else, her behaviour toward him would have seemed intimidating, but Nevy knew them both well enough to realise it was only teasing.

(The male student takes this opportunity to run off, Nevy gives him a serene smile and wave as he does so).

“My teacher kept me behind to discuss my grades.”

“Urgh, that old paper-pushing moron?” Wrathia retorts in disgust. “She gave me a C on my last exam, even though we both knew it was worth an A.”

Nevy smiles in amusement at that. “Well, you did call her an ugly cow the day before.”

“She insinuated I was easy!”

“I really don’t think that’s what she was saying…”

“Oh, like you know. The teachers love you.” Wrathia scoffs.

“My love, be calm. Let’s enjoy our dinner together, without allowing those who annoy us to soil the atmosphere.” Pedri places a reassuring hand on her shoulder, instantly causing the girl to let out an irritated sigh and calm down. Leaning against him, Wrathia scowls with her eyes on the table whilst he runs a hand through her hair.

“I can’t wait to get out of this shit hole...”

Nevy stares at the two of them, taking in their close proximity and affectionate gestures with a blank face as envy bubbles beneath the surface. Green eyes fixated on his hand as it runs through tendrils of red locks, an uncomfortable weight settles on her chest and her fists clench tightly in her lap. But, when Wrathia lifts her gaze to look at her, she quickly plasters on a smile and pushes those dark emotions aside.

“Well, whatever." Wrathia snorts. "You guys at least make it slightly tolerable.”

“I’ll go get us both dinner.” Pedri states, moving away to stand up.

“Oh, I’ll join you to get mine as well.” Nevy piques in eagerly, quickly standing up to follow him. Wrathia only nods as the two leave, roping another student at their table into conversation. The dark skinned girl quells down the burst of guilt in her stomach concerning the fact she's attempting to gain alone time with Pedri away from Wrathia - who was not only his girlfriend, but her own best friend too.

It was fine though, it wasn’t like she was going to ever make a move on him or anything! She was just… admiring him from afar was all. 

Getting into line, her arm brushes against his own and she flashes him an endearing smile.

Or okay, maybe more near than far, but either way it was alright so long as she didn't take any action she reasoned.

However, as she turns her head only to meet the disapproving gaze of Gil who was staring at her the guilt flares up again. Pointedly ignoring him, she moves to face Pedri once more and instigates him into talking with her, all smiles as she supplies most of the conversation.

Shaking his head at her antics, Gil looks away, blue hair falling across his eyes until he pushes it away. His hopes of Nevy graduating and becoming a follower, so that she might one day meet Titan himself to ask what Gil’s purpose of existence was… were slowly slipping through his fingers, as her attention was diverted by a futile unrequited crush.

He can only wonder of what anarchy would happen were Wrathia to be aware of her friends feelings, gaze falling on the girl in question. 

However, as soon as his eyes locate her, he is suddenly greeted with the image of a young girl in his mind. With scarlet eyes and horns protruding from fiery red hair, a land of lava and fire appear in the background behind her as she grins widely.

But… Just as soon as the visual appeared, it was gone. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he stares back at Wrathia again, however it proves useless since nothing happens this time.

“Just what on earth…”

Had that been a memory from his forgotten past?

Just who had that girl been? And why had she come to mind when gazing at the Bellarmina student?

Eyebrows drawing together, he gazes back at Nevy, her face full of delight as she chatters on with Pedri whilst remaining close at his side.

He had a foreboding feeling about things to come.

“Nevy…”  


End file.
